VIEJOS TIEMPOS
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: El dia de hoy les presentare una pareja que es amada por muchos de mi epoca y epocas anteriores; se trata de ASH Y MISTY como unos pobres ancianos que se amaron pero el camino los separo y ahora charlan sobre los viejos tiempos antes de partir. de nuevo hoy mando dedicatoria,hacia SIRENAMISTY que fue una escritor que me inspiro a hacer mis fics espero que te guste sire te admiroXD
**OLA MIS PEQUEÑOS NOVATOS AQUÍ EUPHORIA1400 CON EL FANFIC RANDOM DE ESTA VEZ; EL DIA DE HOY TENDREMOS OTRA DEDICATORIA PARA MIS SENSEI** _ **SIRENAMISTY**_ **UNA DE LAS MEJORES ESCRITORAS DE FANFICTION.**

 **EN ESTA OCACION LES VENGO MANEJANDO A UNA DE LAS PAREJAS MÁS FAMOSAS DE LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, ASH (SATOSHI) Y MISTY (KASUMI) SIN MAS DILACIONES AHÍ VA:**

Han pasado alrededor de 60 años desde que Ash Ketchum salió de pueblo paleta hacia su sueño de ser el más grande entrenador pokemon de todos, conoció personas muy importantes en su camino, buenos amigos, grandes rivales, muchos villanos, etc. En la actualidad solo era un viejo cansado y solo, que únicamente contaba con la compañía de su inseparable amigo, pikachu. Sus hijos ya estaban trabajando en lo que les gustaba y sus nietos estaban en sus viajes para cumplir la misma meta que alguna vez se propuso su abuelo, claro que eso lo llenaba de orgullo, pero, también le entristecía, ya que gracias a ello su vida se volvió muy solitaria y más desde que su esposa, Serena, falleció hace muchos años. Ahora lo único que le quedaba eran esos recuerdos de lo que vivió, pero sin quien compartirlos.

A-(Hablando consigo mismo) vaya cuanta paz se respira aquí desde que mis muchachos se fueron a buscar sus propias aventuras ¿eh pikachu?, ya nadie escucha las mías, ¿nos es así amigo?

Finalizo mientras acariciaba al viejo ratón eléctrico que era su única compañía. Pero en la lejanía diviso un auto rojo que se dirigía hacia su vivienda, carro que no reconoció debido a que su familia, si lo venían a ver, siempre le avisaban, además ninguno de sus hijos tiene un carro con ese color.

Cuando el carro ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, de él bajo una señora ya entrada en años, pelo blanco, ojos verdes, un vestido color negro y una coletita amarrada en el cabello.

¿?-listo aquí es la dirección, ¿segura que quieres que te deje aquí madre?

¿?-claro hijo estaré bien ahora vete al trabajo no quiero que te regañen por culpa de esta pobre vieja

¿?-bien de acuerdo, paso por ti, me llamas-el joven que no bajo en ningún momento del carro vio hacia el cielo que se estaba nublando-traes abrigo ¿verdad? Parece que lloverá en un rato y no quiero que te pase nada

¿?-Si, si lo que digas ya vete (cometo la señora con una sonrisa)

Ash que no había perdido detalle de la situación se acercó cuando el carro ya se había ido

A-buenas tardes señora, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted? (comento amable y respetuosamente)

¿?-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me reconoces K-E-T-C-H-U-M?

Solo había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaría de esa forma y esa era….

A-¡MISTY!- grito efusivamente el viejo hombre para (como pudo) abalanzarse a abrazar a su VIEJA amiga-¡Dios! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

M-¡lo mismo digo Ash! Vaya- mirando al hombre que tenía en frente- te has vuelto viejo

A-(soltándola) descuida como me veo yo, te ves tú, GYARADOS

M-veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿eh?-rio alegre la anciana- yyyy ¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a pasar? Maleducado (comento sarcástica)

A-¡OH! Pero claro, perdón mi descuido, ¿deseas algo de beber?, té, café, refresco, agua (pregunto mientras ayudaba a su amiga a subir las escaleras y sentarle en el porche)

M-si me das una taza de té y un pastel te lo agradeceré mucho

A-¿A tu edad aun comes golosinas? Vieja golosa (le reprendió alegremente)

M-te dije que algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿cierto? (dijo en tono burlón alzando los hombros)

A-¡JAJAJA! A la orden capitana (contesto saludándola como marinero)

Después de un rato, el hombre regresa con el té y algunos pastelillos

M-¡Hurra! ¡Pasteles!

A-oye ¿Cómo diste conmigo?-comento dándole un sorbo al té- y ¿Quién era el que te trajo?

M-ese era mi hijo Joshua le pedí que me trajera después de que le sacara a Tracey tu dirección

A-Ya veo, bueno ¿Y a que debo la visita después de tantos años?

M-estoy muriendo Ash (comento en exceso seria)

Quizá si le hubieran dicho eso hace mucho, le habría sorprendido, pero ahora, ya no

A-todos nosotros Misty, todos nosotros (comento con una sonrisa igual de seria mientras veía el firmamento)

M- si es verdad-dijo algo cabizbaja- quien diría que Brock fue el primero en irse allá, a los pastos pokemon altos

A-es cierto incluso siendo el mejor doctor pokemon, sucumbió a la muerte en su clínica en JOHTO (finalizo con lágrimas que se asomaban de sus marrones ojos)

M-Si, de echo por eso es que estoy aquí por eso quería volver a hablar con mi mejor amigo y amor platónico antes de partir-dijo con el ánimo de nuevo levantado- ¿recuerdas esa vez? ¿Cierto?

A-¿"esa vez"?- pregunto mientras intentaba recordar a que se refería su amiga- ¡ah ya! ¿Esa vez en HOENN cuando después de que TOGUETIC fuera a proteger a los de su especie y que después de irse te pregunte si querías ser mi novia?

M-claro ese día me hiciste muy feliz, recuerdo que yo estaba muy contenta el tiempo que duramos como pareja

A-si yo también, lástima que nuestras metas no nos permitieron seguir con nuestra relación porque bien dice el dicho "AMOR DE LEJOS AMOR DE PEN…"

M-¡ASH! Compórtate hay niños leyendo esto

A-cierto, perdón, pero como sea fue una bonita relación la que tuvimos en esa época-dijo rascando su cabeza algo apenado-¿no crees?

M-Así es-dijo para que luego hubiera un silencio, pero no incomodo, de esos silencios mágicos, largos, especiales, cuando ya no queda nada que decir-lástima que no conseguimos ser una pareja duradera-hablo para cortar ese momento-pero ¿sabes algo? Mi matrimonio con Gary fue mágico siempre lograba sorprenderme

A-así era Gary, de echo la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le entregue la diamansfera y lustresfera luego no volví a saber mucho de él hasta el día en que se casaron, ¿sabes nunca te pregunte como paso?

M-Bueno él tenía que hacer unas investigaciones con pokemones tipo agua, actuales para entender un poco sobre los antiguos como KABUTO, yo como era la única "amiga" que tenia que se especializaba en ellos me pido ayuda. Luego comenzamos a salir y después de publicar su libro me pidió matrimonio en isla CUARTA.

A-¿ósea que tú fuiste la persona "especial" que menciono cuando publico su libro "el ayer y el hoy de los pokemon: para entender el futuro"?

M-¿leíste su libro?

En un momento Ash ya se había levantado:

A-Sígueme un momento-comento con sonrisa seria-pikachu no te vayas a comer los pastelillos no me tardo-ordeno a su amigo, cosa que este asintió

Ella obedeció y siguió a Ash. Él la guiaba por su pequeña cabaña hasta que en un rincón con veladoras y flores se encontraba un santuario chiquito en honor a su amigo, en él había una foto de él y de Ash abrazados de los hombros sonriendo de cuando eran niños, estaba una pokebola que le perteneció y en el centro, como resaltando, el libro de Gary con una dedicatoria en la pasta " _Para mi rival, el niño más necio de todos, que siempre alcances tus metas como yo lo hice, te quiere; Gary_ " Misty estaba llorando a ríos, no podía creer que Ash tuviera algo así:

M-¿puedo?- Pregunto al moreno cosa que él asintió, eh invito con la mano, Misty tomo la foto y le dio un ligero beso-no te preocupes cariño ya no falta nada para que nos reunamos-dejo la foto donde estaba y luego volteo a su amigo-no cabe duda de que solo somos un par de viejos sentimentales Ash, Gracias-agradeció haciendo una reverencia

A-claro que si Misty-dijo mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Misty para que salieran y siguieran charlando-claro que sí.

Y así pasaron las horas con una larga charla de cuando eran niños y como les fue en sus experiencias:

M-oye Ash ¿cómo fue que le propusiste matrimonio a Serena?

A-fue un día que regresábamos a ciudad Fluxus ella y yo en ese tiempo ya llevábamos tiempo como pareja así que planeaba pedírselo en un espectáculo pokemon que habría en la ciudad, pero soy Ash así que puedes deducir que paso.

M-¿todo te salió mal verdad?

A-¡OH SI! Primero cuando llegamos a esa ciudad me robaron la mochila, donde estaba el anillo, lo dijimos a una oficial Jenny que enseguida reporto el robo, luego me dije a mi mismo "llévala al espectáculo y se lo pides seguro entenderá por qué no le das anillo" y así lo hice pero al llegar al teatro me vengo enterando de que el show fue cancelado

M-que feo tu caso, ¿y luego?

A-por suerte tenía un plan B que era un picnic romántico con velas y vino al atardecer, pero para acabarla de JODER empezó a llover en ese momento

M-¡AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!

A-¡NO TE RIAS!

M-perdón pero es que eso es demasiado, bueno ya no te enojes y ¿Qué paso después?

A-honestamente en el hotel me puse a llorar y ella, obviamente, me pregunto que me pasaba, así que-se detuvo un momento ya que sus pulmones no eran los de antes ya le faltaba el aliento- se me salió todo de corrido, el anillo, la obra, el picnic, el vino, la proposición, pero en ese justo momento nos toca la puerta del cuarto la oficial Jenny para darme de vuelta mi mochila, luego de revisarla me di cuenta de que el anillo seguía allí así que no perdí un segundo y le dije que si se quería casar conmigo cosa que acepto sin siquiera pensarlo y la oficial nos felicitó y aplaudió. Y así fue como se lo pedí.

M-como siempre torpe (dijo con un tono burlón)

A-¡OYE!

Pero a lo lejos ya venía el hijo de Misty por ella:

M-(Parándose y abrazando fuertemente a su amigo) ya vinieron por mi nos vemos Ash me encanto volver a verte- volteando hacia el pequeño pokemon y acariciándolo-tú también bonito, cuida al despistado de este viejo senil-Pikachu solo asintió

A-¡Oye! Eres una grosera conmigo GYARADOS

M-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ADIO ASH!

Pero cuando ya había bajado las escaleras de la cabaña antes de que llegara su hijo, Misty cayó fulminada.

Era un día lluvioso y triste, hoy en verano a las 3:00 p.m. se velaba a la más grande entrenadora tipo agua de todas, dueña del gimnasio de ciudad celeste, hoy se enterraba a la grandiosa Misty, que se encontraban amigos y familiares velándola en el cementerio, en el cual sentado había un hombre anciano de ojos marrón se veía triste pero en paz, de repente se le acerca otro hombre de ojos negros con una cinta en su cabeza.

A-60 años han pasado ¿Y aun usas la misma cinta en el pelo? Tracey.

T-¡JUM! Pero claro, siempre la usare, Ash-dijo mientras le daba la mano para saludarlo cosa que él correspondió-¿Cómo estás?

A-no tan mal, realmente me ayudo verla antes de morir

T-es extraño ¿no?

A-¿Qué?

T-Toda nuestra generación está cayendo, cada vez somos menos los que quedamos ¿no crees?

A-eso es obvio mi viejo amigo, no somos inmortales, solo humanos, que se enferman, que sienten, que mueren, solo somos eso si no fuera así no sería vida ¿no crees? (Finalizo regalándole una enorme sonrisa a su amigo)

T-si es verdad-hablo resignado pero tranquilo- oye que día tan horrible para enterrar a alguien tan vivaz como Misty ¿no?

A-difiero de ti, no creo que haya mejor día para enterrarla (comento viendo el firmamento)

T-¿Por qué?

A-Porque a los GYARADOS les encanta el agua (dijo mientras lloraba)

T-(sonriendo) eso es verdad-que también vio hacia el cielo-eso es verdad

 **PPUUUMMM EH AQUÍ EL RANDOM DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE LEERLO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRL, ESTE SE LO MANDO CON UNA GRAN ADMIRACION A UNA DE MIS SENSEIS** _ **SIRENAMISTY**_ **QUE ES LA MEJOR ESCRIBIENDO Y REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE A ELLA ME ESFORZE MUCHO PARA QUE QUEDARA BIEN, OJALA TE GUSTE SIRE**

 **CON AMORZ EUPHORIA1400.**


End file.
